Prior to connecting a well to a production pipeline, a well test is performed where the well is produced and the production evaluated. The product collected from the well (e.g., crude oil and gas) must be disposed of. In certain instances, the product is separated and a portion of the product (e.g., substantially crude) is disposed of by burning using a surface well test burner system. For example, on an offshore drilling platform, the well test burner system is often mounted at the end of a boom that extends outward from the side of the platform. As the well is tested, the crude is piped out the boom to the well test burner system and burned. Well test burner systems are also sometimes used on land-based wells.
The burning well product produces a large amount of heat. Therefore, well test burner systems typically have heat shields to reduce the amount of heat radiated back to the platform. The effectiveness of the heat shields depends on the shielding being between the flame of the burning well product and the platform. As wind shifts, it effects the direction of the flame and can blow the flame away from the heat shields, and in certain instances, back towards the platform. Thus, in setting up a well test burner system, the well test burner system is oriented to account for the wind direction.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.